Samon Gokuu/Relationships
Enki is Samon's older brother, whom he has admired greatly since childhood. He saw him as an immensely strong and talented person, seeing him as his greatest aspiration; despite having previously had no interest in training or martial arts, the sight of Enki's strength inspired him to begin training seriously in the hopes of reaching his level. Enki remained largely indifferent to Samon, trying to deter him from following him by stating that they weren't searching for the same types of strength; intrigued, Samon ignored him and continued to imitate his training, often injuring himself while doing so. Enki regularly referred to Samon as weak, causing him to develop a significant complex; despite this, Samon's persistence gained a certain amount of praise from himNanbaka web manga chapter 124. Samon shared Enki's ambitions to become a prison guard under the belief that everyone deserved to have a chance. They remained distant as prison guards, despite Samon frequently hiding in his office for attention and trying to help him with workNanbaka web manga chapter 115. When they were transferred to Nanba Prison, Samon retained his admiration of Enki along with many other guards and inmates in building five, despite most others stating that they were very different; assuming they meant that he was weaker than his brother, Samon continually tried to prove them wrong through exsessive training in an attempt to reach Enki's level. However, one day Enki supposedly murdered an inmate and Samon, overcome with shock, was unable to act in time to stop him. The event had a severe impact on him, not least because he was then compared to Enki regularly; many of his coworkers seemed to expect him to repeat the incident, to the point of referring to his building as "the traitorous building five"; it was noted that the brother shared ambition and determination in commonNanbaka web manga chapter 65. Despite this, Samon somehow continued to believe in and trust his brother. When Enki breaks out of the Gogyousan Underground prison, he and Samon's relationship takes an increasingly negative turn. Samon becomes determined to stop him in order to prove himself as a supervisor, while Enki continues to refer to him as weak and threatens to kill him. Despite this, Samon remains determined to get to him somehow, continuing to have faith in him despite them fighting one another mercilessly. During their fight, Enki shows a certain amount of concern for his brother by internally willing him to retain his willpower. Their fight remaining unresolved, Samon eventually plans to prove Enki innocent and bring him back to building five; before he can do so however, Enki dies as a result of Elf's influence. Despite being greatly disheartened, Samon resolves to keep living and not loose sight of himself, asserting that Enki taught him to do soNanbaka web manga chapter 146.}} Hihi is Samon's grandfather.}} Liang is one of Samon's inmates. He harbours a great amount of admiration for him, seeing him as his aspirationNanbaka web manga chapter 82 and regarding him as a mentor figure under whom he hopes to learn to rejoin society. They are often shown training together and Liang wishes to become strong as a means of repaying Samon for his teachings. Samon's exact opinion of Liang is largely unclear, but their relationship is a positive and respectful one overall.}} Upa is one of Samon's inmates. He holds a great amount of respect for Samon due to his act of reuniting him with his family in the past; following that, Upa feels somewhat indebted to Samon and wishes to be of assistance to himNanbaka web manga chapter 92. He admires his strength, often asking to spar with himNanbaka web manga chapter 65 and seeing him as a mentor under whom he wishes to learn to rejoin societyNanbaka web manga chapter 84, Samon's exact opinion of Upa is largely unclear, but their relationship is a positive and respectful one overall.}} Qi is one of Samon's inmtes. While he doesn't have any notable physical abilities unlike the rest of his cellmates, Samon acknowledges his skills in medicine making and permits him to make it within the prison, supplying him with the ingredients to do soNanbaka web manga chapter 21. Qi admires the supervisor's faithful and straightforward nature, regarding him as a mentor figureNanbaka web manga chapter 91.}} Ruka and Samon were both guards of building five and, while not explored in detail, their relationship seems to be a highly negative one. Ruka openly mocks Samon as weak in comparison to his brother, going as far as to state that he is unworthy of his position as supervisorNanbaka web manga chapter 77. He also seems to harbour a great amount of jealousy and resentment towards him for having been Enki's deputyNanbaka web manga chapter 106.}} Inori is one of Samon's subordinates, beginning to work under him after being asked toNanbaka web manga chapter 117:. Despite having wanted him as a subordinate, Samon initially thinks little of Inori due to his lazy and frivolous attitudeNanbaka web manga chapter 65. However, Inori became curious about Samon's unshakeable faith in his brother and strived to find out the reasoning behind it, unwittingly creating a reason for him to escape in the process. Unwilling to let Samon get involved, he tried to take responsibility himself; in order to do so, he feigned betraying Samon for Enki, putting on a show of calling him weak and stating that most of his subordinates hated working for himNanbaka web manga chapter 77. Samon initially beleived his act, even considering it justifiable, but eventually reasons that he is innocentNanbaka web manga chapter 109. When Inori injures himself trying to fight Enki, they show a large amount of concern for one another with Samon asserting that as his supervisor, all of Inori's responsibilities were his responsibilities as well; after Inori loses his arm, Samon vows to make it up to him. Throughout Samon's battle with Enki, the two retain a huge amount of faith in one anotherNanbaka web manga chapter 113.5. Following Enki's death, Inori becomes the one to comfort Samon by asserting that all in building five are his surrogate brothers and suggesting they drink on it during their obligatory house arrest, indicating a positive turn in their relationship.}} Hajime is one of Samon's coworkers who is of the same rank as him. The two share a turbulent relationship and have seemingly done for a considerable timeNanbaka web manga chapter 146.2, regularly bickering in a childish fashion. When Enki allegedly committed murder, Hajime apprehended him in Samon's place; in his regret and humiliation, Samon began to hate Hajime to the point where the mere mention of his name becomes enough to make him lose his temperNanbaka web manga chapter 65. He harbours a fierce rivallry towards him and is constantly desperate to defeat and surpass him; despite having been largely unsuccessful, he claims that none of his defeats are validNanbaka web manga chapter 65. The rivalry comes across as one-sided, with Hajime seeing Samon as simply annoying and being willing to fight and subdue him for mere personal convenience. Their arguments regularly end up physical even in front of their superioursNanbaka web manga chapter 11, inmates or in serious or dangerous situationsNanbaka web manga chapter 110.}} Houzuki is one of Samon's subordinates, as well as an old aqquaintence of his, having met one another through Houzuki's sister Noriko. Houzuki was often shy around Samon and his brother to the point of initially hiding from them. However, he was deeply touched when Samon wished for them to be friends and developed a great admiration for him and his actions, becoming a prison guard out of inspiration.}} Kiji is one of Samon's coworkers who is of the same rank as him. The supervisors have a tense relationship overall, with Kiji regularly nagging Samon for his poor mannersNanbaka web manga chapter 37.2. Despite this, Kiji and Samon appear to be on good terms as Kiji was quick to stand up for Samon against Mao, critiscising his jugemental attitude towards him and seeming to take personal offense that someone should insult Samon in such a mannerNanbaka web manga chapter 66. Samon seems to think of Kiji as somewhat of a motherly role among the staffNanbaka web manga chapter 37.2, relying on Kiji to take care of certain things for him while he fights Enki.}} Kenshirou is one of Samon's coworkers who is of the same rank as him. While their relationship remains largely unexplored, Samon seems to dislike Kenshirou due to his rather arrogant attitudeNanbaka web manga chapter 15, contributing to the overall tense relationship shared by the supervisors.}} }} References Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs